


海洋中的爱与性 Sex in the Sea

by huangcunzhang



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: But everything DID happened, Drunk Sex, M/M, Orm did not figure out why he went to bed with his brother, mucus secretion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 今天奥姆被哥哥气死了吗？





	海洋中的爱与性 Sex in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 一个有五毛钱剧情的PWP  
> 备注：标题《海洋中的爱与性》（sex in the sea）是一本海洋生物科普读物的书名，非常精彩
> 
> ——————  
> 只要是听起来很酷的tag都是露老师的词汇量！

奥姆不喜欢酒。  
海洋里没有酒的存在，湄拉也无法在海水里制造酒这种东西。如果海洋里有一个大小适中的瓶子、一个理论上合适的温度，有足够的水和酵母菌，那也还需要材料——抛弃海洋占领陆地的开花植物的种子和果实。  
所以结论是，他们没有酒，也不适合有。  
奥姆举起杯子，抿了一口所谓的“威士忌”。  
他身边的亚瑟将啤酒一饮而尽，玻璃杯重重砸在桌上。  
海是陆地的好几倍，奥姆看着杯子里的金褐色液体，脑海里掠过这个念头。陆地人永远不了解海洋，不知道尊重这片一切生命起源的广袤之地。陆地人的博物馆里，可是把植物的“登陆”认为是一件极其重要的事。  
奥姆喝掉了足够多的酒，直到陆地人所称的酒精控制了他的大脑。  
他仿佛在海里。  
这就是喝酒的意义？回到一片热烈到不真实的海里？  
亚瑟要了另外一杯啤酒，奥姆喝完杯子里冰冷的液体，把冰块吞了下去，含在舌头下面。这终于像真正的海了——更冷，更安静，更柔软。  
亚瑟的身体热得要命，奥姆坐在他的身边，像靠近海底的岩浆。他的野种哥哥不属于大海，可他又有满身的青色纹身。奥姆只要眯起眼睛，就觉得那是皮肤上长了鳞片。  
或许有一种方法来解释他们为什么走到这一步，但这一秒他想不起来。酒精在改变他，改变他的思维和身体，他仿佛置身海洋深处盐分过高的湖里——哪一只海鳗不幸钻进去，就中了毒，在盐湖里死掉，卷曲着身子抽搐、僵硬。  
酒精是陆地的，充满了混乱、炽热、疯狂，它不属于海洋。  
奥姆拿起瓶子，倒了另外一杯威士忌。他不想承认酒精的作用令他觉得舒服。他始终愤怒，始终壮志未酬，始终活在亚瑟的阴影里，也活在他自己的阴影里。酒精让他放松。  
他不承认的事情还有很多件——他试图做好一个国王但他们并不理解他，他爱他的母亲胜过一切而她看起来只喜欢他的野种哥哥，他是个同性恋但为了成为一个合格的国王他认为他到底喜欢什么无关紧要。  
始终无关紧要，他的爱好、喜好、性取向、用餐口味乃至他的周末，一切都不重要。而现在，他无法拒绝亚瑟“上去喝一杯”的提议，他都是个保释中的罪犯了，还准备用国王的作息要求自己？他以国王的标准要求自己很多年，现在看看他得到了什么。  
亚瑟让酒保给奥姆加了另外一块冰。冰让酒变得更好了。  
奥姆用手指敲击杯子，突然意识到电子脚镣还戴在脚踝上。亚特兰蒂斯的国王想和他一同喝酒，他就必须从牢里出来，“登陆”，呼吸空气里的氧气，饮用开花植物的种子和果实发酵成的酒。  
被诅咒的陆地生活。

他喝得更多也更快。他喜欢酒精的味道，喜欢它在身体中流动的纹路，液体内部丝状缠绕的卷曲变成了身体中的接纳。  
如果他是同性恋而他从来都需要掩盖这一点已经够倒霉，更倒霉的事情还有，他觉得这个酒吧里有至少五个陆地男人都看上去……很好。  
他一口气干掉杯子里的酒。  
为何在被更严重的重力支配的情况下，陆地人能够这么强壮，而亚特兰蒂斯人大多纤细？海水吞掉了他们的骨骼和肌肉？  
他看向亚瑟，他憎恨、嫉妒他的野种哥哥，他也渴望着他。他比渴望任何人都渴望他。  
“我们不聊聊那件事？”  
“哪件事？”奥姆明知故问。  
“杀掉狱警的那件事。”  
“他没有死。”  
“你割了他的喉咙。”  
“但他没死，是吧。”奥姆说。看上去亚瑟并不知道发生了什么，他试图和狱警调情，听见护卫队来的声音，他就割了他的喉咙。但他没死，这是要命的一点。如果他醒来，去法庭上指认他脱掉他的裤子，他就算杀了亚瑟也很难说服亚特兰蒂斯的居民他是一个真正的国王——他们指望他好好地结婚生子，他一直做得很好，年轻时都没有怎么犯过错，他禁欲、冷酷、专心政事，他对自己始终很严格、很克制。现在下场呢？  
“湄拉告诉了我一些事。”“哦？”奥姆抬起眼睛。  
亚瑟正看着他，金色眼睛看起来像威士忌，它们舔起来应该感觉很好。  
还有他的嘴唇……  
“有些事情……”亚瑟说，他显得有些尴尬。  
奥姆的怒火突然流窜而出，他想要怎么羞辱他？利用他是同性恋这一点威胁他？  
“在海洋里承认是同性恋更容易点吧。”亚瑟说。  
奥姆抑制着怒火：“亚特兰蒂斯之王，戴着脚镣的人不会抢走你的王位。”  
亚瑟没有理解他的意思，他继续说下去：“海洋更多元化……你知道。很多海洋生物都会经历变性，皇后鹦嘴鱼、毛轮沙蚕，甚至小丑鱼。如果你看过陆地电影，就会知道有个故事叫海底总动员，里面有个小丑鱼，叫尼莫，他的妈妈死了，他去找他的爸爸。在真正的海洋中，他的爸爸马林会在妈妈死后变成一只雌鱼。然后尼莫会和爸爸转化来的妈妈交配。看，在海里，性别转化很常见，性取向更不是问题。”  
“湄拉让你来和我说这些话？”  
“不，这是我的理解，可能让你更好过。”  
奥姆又倒了一杯酒，抿了一口威士忌。他的愤怒因为亚瑟的愚蠢而消失了，剩下的是一些恶心的自怨自艾。  
“亚特兰蒂斯人是从陆地落入海洋的。我们也不是鱼，不是沙蚕，更不是海蛞蝓。海豚这样的海洋哺乳动物也维持它们的性别。”奥姆说。两分钟之前，他的脑海中有一个部分在幻想和他的哥哥上床，幻想亚瑟抱住他，把他按在墙上进入他，吻他，操他。现在他在和他解释为什么亚特兰蒂斯人不会在成长过程中变性。  
他迟早会因为亚瑟而发疯。  
他的哥哥还在喋喋不休：“海豚用性来取乐，某些海豚里，雄性和雄性之间的交配不少见，这会对它们的社会关系有益处。”亚瑟用一种轻松、开玩笑的表情谈论海豚的性和奥姆的性取向。  
奥姆艰难地牵动嘴角，露出一个并不是笑容的微妙表情，又再次恢复到贵族特有的冷酷之中。  
“我知道有一个阶段你和海豚同游。”他试图找回这个对话中的主导权。  
“那可没有说明我加入了它们真正的社交圈。”亚瑟露出一个大大的笑容，他很会化解语言中的危机，“我想他们对我这种混血没有兴趣，可能真正的贵族更好。”  
奥姆的脸色变得难看，亚瑟的玩笑和爽朗的笑声令他怒火中烧。现在他的野种哥哥坐在王位上，受到母亲和忠臣的拥护，而他在监牢里，成为一个失败者。  
亚瑟注意到他的不悦，他转过来，靠近他。  
奥姆感受到亚瑟的视线。  
“在陆地，我承认我与众不同的性取向，喜欢同性，这没什么大不了的，只要你自己认定。”亚瑟说。  
奥姆心中的一个齿轮突然轰然作响，它带动了所有的齿轮。  
奥姆转过来，盯着亚瑟：“那湄拉？”  
事到如今他还在担心他的青梅竹马，前几天他还准备把她杀掉。但把她杀掉和担心她是两回事，并不矛盾。  
“没有哪条法律规定亚特兰蒂斯的国王只能和异性结婚，”他的哥哥露出了笑容，“如果哪个王子想要和我结婚……当然，我需要选择。国王有选择权。”  
“我在问湄拉。”奥姆的脸色变得更难看。  
“湄拉和我无话不谈。”亚瑟回答，“她并没有打算和我私奔。我们看起来像一对？我想她的目标是成为智慧的女王而不是嫁给我。她跑得离你远远的，不是因为她爱我，而是因为不管是未婚夫还是朋友，你都烂透了。到现在她还在为你的追踪器耿耿于怀。她气得要死，还好亚特兰蒂斯没有社交网络，不然你就糗大了。”  
“那她大可不必。我现在有了一个砸不烂的追踪器。”奥姆动动手指，指指脚踝，口气很不好，他的青梅竹马即使不想和他结婚，也不应该和他的哥哥成为好朋友，这不可原谅！  
他整理了一下思路，他的哥哥亚瑟是个同性恋，他的青梅竹马湄拉可能早就发现他是个同性恋（奥姆一直试图为了王位忘掉自己的性取向来着），现在还有一个更糟糕的可能，湄拉可能也是个同性恋。如果一个女人没有爱上他（以及他的哥哥），那么她很可能压根就不喜欢男人。  
奥姆沉默地喝着酒。无论湄拉喜欢男人还是女人，她抛下他和亚瑟跑掉这件事都不可原谅。从任何方面来说他都对她真心以待（想要杀了她和这点不矛盾，奥姆又一次想），他甚至还告诉过她他最喜欢的颜色！  
“你弄伤警卫时发生了什么？”亚瑟问。  
“你向谁保证了？母亲还是谁，你答应她要解决我这个棘手的问题？”  
“要是你每天都准备杀一个狱警，再过一段时间就只剩下我站在那里看守你了。”  
“希望我能活那么久。”奥姆轻描淡写地回答。  
“兄弟，”亚瑟把手放在奥姆的肩膀上，陆地人的热度传递进奥姆冰冷的皮肤，他打了个寒颤，“我知道你为什么那么干。你们在调情，警卫队经过，你不想让人发现，就随手打算杀他。我要和你明确一点，你随时打算杀人这件事必须在亚特兰蒂斯彻底消失。”亚瑟凑近奥姆，“承认自己是同性恋没什么吧。”  
“你呼吸的声音太重了，令我头痛。”奥姆用一只手推开亚瑟，“我可以停下我的行为，”他试图羞辱他的哥哥，“要么你来代替那些狱警试试看？”  
“你指的代替是哪一种？我和你调情还是我举着武器站在你的监狱门口？”亚瑟认真地问。  
奥姆深呼吸，一口喝掉杯子里的酒。他几乎在发抖，亚瑟快把他逼疯了。  
“你在发抖。”  
“我想把三叉戟插进你的脑袋。”  
“兄弟，我以为你很喜欢我。”亚瑟露出一个迷人的笑容。  
奥姆闭上嘴，举起威士忌的瓶子喝了好几口，他的喉咙和胸膛中都火辣辣的。他打算停下和亚瑟毫无意义地争执，他打算要求立刻回监狱去。他还是去搞个狱警比较好，只要离他的野种哥哥远一点就好。  
“除了脾气差、激进、想致我和湄拉于死地，我觉得我还挺喜欢你的。可能妈妈的话对我起了一些影响，她让我多关心关心你。”  
“你能停止把母亲和湄拉扯进我们的对话吗？”奥姆盯着他，“我憎恨你，这点不会变……可能我确实有点想搞你……现在我想回到监狱里去，你的呼吸声太吵了……”  
他话没有说完，一个沉重的、像陆地上棕熊一样的哺乳动物抱住了他，有力的手臂扣住他的脖子，把他从椅子上直接拽了起来。  
这只粗鲁的熊把奥姆一把扔到了酒吧门口，奥姆重重地撞到了墙壁上。  
“记在我的账上。”亚瑟冲酒保喊。  
奥姆的背火辣辣得痛，他阴沉着脸，打算今晚就杀了他早就该死的哥哥。

 

奥姆的计划可能是在亚瑟和他离开酒吧的瞬间就掰下门口的钢条插进他的心脏里，也可能是在和亚瑟回家之后用他的匕首从后面捅穿他的胸膛，更可能是在酒里下毒让亚瑟内脏出血……  
不过，他的计划在亚瑟和他脱光对方的衣服并疯狂接吻时还没有开始。  
亚瑟的家里有一股陆地的恶心气味，像茶叶、皮革和柑橘混合在一起。奥姆头昏脑涨，他刚灌下大半瓶威士忌，脑海里仿佛充满了高浓度的盐水而无法正常思考。  
压在他身上的亚瑟在他的耳边呼吸，他的舌头缠着他的舌头。他充满了陆地的味道，如果奥姆没有猜错，那是一种叫做洗衣液的、可能会污染海洋的味道，还有一点儿熟悉的海草味，来自那丛乱糟糟的头发——一点也不贵族。  
但他的哥哥摸起来实在太好了，好得过头，奥姆把手放在他的背上和胸膛上抚摸他，鳞片一样的纹身和强重力条件下长出的结实肌肉让亚瑟如此火辣和性感。奥姆的愤怒不知何时转化成欲望，如果他要杀了他的哥哥，那也要等到他们彻底做完，他太渴望他了，他为自己的渴望而羞耻。为了国王的标准，他有多长时间没有……操。奥姆叫起来，亚瑟在咬他。陆地人的牙齿顺着他的脖子来到胸膛。奥姆发出粗重的呼吸，他勃起得太厉害，他太想要亚瑟满足他。  
威士忌让他发疯。亚瑟正在摸他，陆地人的手指热得像海洋里的岩浆。奥姆含住它们，用舌头舔它们，想象他在为他口交。酒精与欲望支配了他，他绝对想不到自己竟然想要和一个有陆地人血统的杂种交配。亚瑟太热了，奥姆的身体随之燃烧。他们的腿缠绕在一起，亚瑟的阴茎贴着他的。  
奥姆的呻吟变成吼叫。他现在就想要，想要亚瑟进入他，操开他。  
这是对他最大的羞辱，他知道这一点。他渴望亚瑟，一个陆地人和亚特兰蒂斯人的混血，他母亲背叛父亲的罪恶产物。他的报仇不仅没有成功，他还躺在他的身下求欢，希望他贯穿他的身体。  
愤怒、羞耻、欲望、嫉妒……都被酒精烧起来的一把火彻底点燃。他的皮肤更热，他的喉咙干渴。他需要水，需要海洋，需要亚瑟。  
“我们得去浴室。”  
“为什么？”  
亚特兰蒂斯人的粘液，他需要这个来协助他们交配，没有水行不通。  
“别告诉我你没有浴缸。”  
亚瑟理解了他的意思：“我们可以去海里。”  
“不。”他绝对不能让任何人知道他在和他的仇人交配。绝对不能去海里。可他又无法避免地想象他们在海里交配，亚瑟全然地进入他，他变得更潮湿，更粘稠，更渴望，更疯狂。  
奥姆不确定这个混血是不是了解亚特兰蒂斯人交配的那一套。如果他的知识都来自陆地人撰写的海洋生物小手册，那就让他见鬼去。  
奥姆更热了，汗流浃背。他喝了半瓶威士忌，从嘴唇到喉咙都干渴无比。汗水打湿了他的头发和身体，炙热钻入他的呼吸，细软的金发贴着脸颊，不服帖的头发让他恶心。他没有试过在海洋之外的地方和人交配，在酒吧里，这个点子看起来性感无敌，现在却变得糟糕透顶。他不会选第二次了，可此刻却别无选择。亚瑟比他更热，陆地人的呼吸灼烧着奥姆，他碰到他皮肤的地方让他热到想要尖叫。他被他烫伤了，也被那些酒烫伤了，他憎恨陆地的一切。奥姆深重地呼吸，感到缺氧，失去海洋所提供的温度保护，陆地的野性展现无遗。这里的空气如此容易升温，如此一点就燃，他无法控制。  
他需要水，更多的水。  
奥姆从亚瑟的身体下面钻出来，他抓住亚瑟的手臂，将他拎起来。“我需要去浴室。”他压着亚瑟的肩膀，像后者把他推到墙上时那样，抵住亚瑟往浴室撞去。  
亚瑟的背重重地撞击了浴室门。奥姆很满意这种“全盘奉还”的感觉，他没有意识到自己甚至笑了一下。  
“你还真是有仇必报的性格。”  
奥姆没有回答，他一脚踢开浴室门，弄碎了门把手。他把亚瑟撞进浴室，自己的手却在发抖。他喝了太多的酒，陷入崩溃的边缘。陆地人是怎么在没有水的地方性交的？他们是怎样容忍这种被称为酒精的东西进入血液的？  
奥姆将亚瑟推进浴缸，亚瑟撞到水龙头，发出一声笑声。  
奥姆跨进浴缸，骑到亚瑟赤裸的身上，他左手按住亚瑟的胸膛，右手打开淋浴。  
冰冷的水冲刷而下，空气变得潮湿冰冷。奥姆的皮肤和肌肉终于得以舒展，他发出舒服的呻吟和喘息。  
现在他准备好了，准备好进入一场性交。  
“我没试过在陆地上交配。”奥姆居高临下看着亚瑟。冷水冲在他的身上，冲在亚瑟的身上。他看着流水打湿亚瑟赤裸的身体和头发，他的兄长有一种充满魅力的英俊和健壮，如果他不是他王位的争夺者，他或许会把他养在宫殿里……不，他有作为国王的行事标准。  
去他妈的行事准则。他的脚踝上还绑着罪犯的定位器。  
“我没试过在水里。”亚瑟回答他。  
“扯平了。”奥姆说。他直起身体，抬高头颅，任凭冷水冲刷他的脸和喉结。他顺着水流把杂乱的头发撸到后面去。他跨坐得更开，在亚瑟身上摩擦自己，咒骂他哥哥窄小的浴缸。  
水在浴缸里越积越多，奥姆感到充沛的力量和疯狂的欲望，他俯下身把亚瑟压在水中热吻他。他纠缠他的舌头，吮吸他的嘴唇。呼吸着水中的氧气让他兴奋，陆地人竟然可以容忍在空气里干涩地做爱。  
水尚未完全灌满浴缸，他在水下啃咬和吮吸亚瑟的嘴唇，耳朵却还在空气里。流水敲击他的耳孔，在他的身体里激起浪潮。他的腿和腰腹变得粘稠，亚瑟也是。  
奥姆在水下睁开眼睛，看着亚瑟。他感受他的身体，他的阴茎、胸膛、大腿……这像一块威士忌冰块融化在血液里。  
亚瑟一只手捏住他的右臀，一只手爱抚他背部的肌肉。奥姆发出舒服的呻吟，他太希望被快点进入。他不明白他始终坚持的标准到底是为了什么而制定，他总是在禁欲，却想要得发狂。  
“我告诉过你吗？”奥姆舔了舔嘴唇，看着亚瑟，他的手抚摸亚瑟的腹肌，他在他的身体上扭动着身体，“和你决斗时我勃起了，想到战胜你、杀了你，让我兴奋。”  
“你知道你是个有认知障碍的精神病患吧。”亚瑟把手伸到奥姆的身下，抚摸他的屁股，寻找他的入口，“可能还有恋母和恋兄情节呢。”  
奥姆按住亚瑟的手：“我得先射一次，我忍得太久。”他不想要冗余的扩张过程。  
奥姆抬起身体，坐到亚瑟勃起的阴茎上。黏液把这个过程变得较为顺利，他慢慢地坐下去，身体被逐渐撑开。他吞到最底下，发出低沉的呻吟。  
“你真是个……”亚瑟仰起头。  
奥姆叫起来，他想要的就是这个，被完全进入、完全撑开，被摩擦，被贯穿。他以喜欢的节奏在亚瑟的身上忘情地操着自己，抚摸亚瑟健壮的身体。这比和警卫队的家伙上床好多了，亚瑟足够强壮，足够有力，足够炙热。这比他之前偷的每一次情都要好。他早就知道他的哥哥了，他应该早点和他做，搞不好还能借此机会杀了他。  
水盛满了浴缸，亚瑟的皮肤表面覆盖了一层薄薄的黏液，那光滑的、布满刺青的性感皮肤像鳞片一样闪闪发光。他过于完美。奥姆打了一个寒颤，他迟早要栽在亚瑟的手上，在决斗的最后他就知道了。  
他嫉妒亚瑟、憎恨他，却也如此渴望他。他陶醉在亚瑟的身体中，感受他的阴茎在他体内变得更大更硬的过程，享受它顶到敏感点的致命快感，他叫起来，收紧全身的肌肉。亚瑟捏住他的大腿和屁股，狠狠向上操他。浴缸里的水漫出来，他的黏液布满腿根，流到亚瑟的阴茎和阴囊上。他已经为他完全打开，他接纳他的一切。  
奥姆呼吸着陆地的空气，酒精流在血液里。他动得越来越快，越来越疯狂。亚瑟顶着他的身体。他做得太好了，他太有力，也太强壮。奥姆紧闭着眼睛，仰起头，快要达到顶点。  
他握紧亚瑟的上臂，急促地呼吸，在亚瑟的身上把自己操了出来。他收缩身体，发出哭一样断续的呻吟。  
他射得很彻底，太忘情，不得不深深地喘气来平复高潮之后的不应期。  
亚瑟顶得太深，但他喜欢这种疼痛——脚踝上的定位器勒得皮肤红肿，亚瑟的阴茎把他撑到了极限，他笑起来，这感觉像是他在掌控而不是别人。之前他在和亚瑟的决斗中勃起了，亚瑟的攻击让他觉得疼痛。之前每个人都在害怕他，亚瑟却敢挑战他的权威。他既痛恨被打败的感觉，又喜欢有人挑战他，伤害他，弄痛他。  
“你只有这点能耐？”他试图激怒亚瑟。他的兄长笑起来，他从水中坐起，一把将他压到墙上。  
奥姆的背贴着冰冷的瓷砖，亚瑟从正面用力贯穿他。奥姆大叫起来，他想要的就是这种粗暴和狂热。亚瑟很用力，他弄痛他了，而这让他情欲高涨。他用腿缠住亚瑟，承受他疯狂的撞击……

他到底是怎么爬上床的？他只记得亚瑟坚持去床上睡觉，而他坚持要躺在浴缸里。为什么你不睡在浴缸里？他无法理解。亚瑟把他扔到了床上。  
奥姆闭上眼睛，亚瑟太热了，而他觉得自己又孤单又可悲。他嫉妒他嫉妒得无法呼吸。  
他最终会抓住一个机会战胜亚瑟……会吗？  
会的，他在监狱里，有大把的时间可以思考。  
“我恨你。”奥姆说。他已经没有力气了，他们干得太狠，现在他的背和屁股都很痛。  
“我开始有点喜欢你了。”  
“操你。”奥姆睁开眼睛，他听到这句话很生气。  
“那不是我刚刚做的吗？”  
“操你。”  
“我以为皇室不说脏话。”  
“操你，野种。”  
“你喝得太多了，兄弟。”  
“我想是的。”  
奥姆闭上眼睛，他太累了，也太可悲。在他想清楚他到底是憎恨亚瑟、嫉妒亚瑟，还是渴望亚瑟之前，他就已经躺在亚瑟的手臂里睡着了。

 

FIN.


End file.
